In prior art notching machines, in order to achieve a movement of the machine vice towards and away from the shaping pulley, the machine vice is mounted so to rotate on a worktable as well known. The worktable has a feeding movement with respect to the shaping pulley, that is performed by known feeding means and controlled by control means, that are known as well.
Nowadays notching machines are not able to operate as simple grinding machines because the worktable itself prevents an operator from bringing workpieces to be ground near the shaping pulley. Therefore, today two different machines are required in order to perform either grinding and notching operations. This causes large capital requirements with a consequence of an increase of production costs, as well as a great encumbrance in a plant.
This invention seeks to overcome the drawbacks above mentioned.
In particular, an object of the present invention is to manufacture a machine which allows both tubular workpieces notching and general grinding operations to be performed.